Pink Hair And Large Front Teeth
by Tiger97
Summary: In this story both Nymphadora Tonks' and Hermione Granger's parents died when they were young. They ended up in the Ministry's Orphanage and became something like sisters. When Tonks finished Hogwarts and moved out from the Orphanage, she decided to take Hermione with her. So basically, this is a story about Tonks and Hermione as sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This first chapter is a lot shorter than the ones coming up. I think I'm going to write one chapter about each of Hermione's school-years. (ones again; they're going to be longer than this first chapter) Also, I'm focussing on the times when Tonks and Hermione are at the same place, so I'm not going to go into every detail about the life of Hermione at Hogwarts, or Tonks' auror-training. Just the important pieces for both of them. And I'm trying to keep the same story and pairings as the books. Hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

"Dora!"

"Call me Tonks for gods sake, Hermione", Tonks said as she came up the stairs. "What do you want?"

Seven-year-old Hermione stood in the doorway to the library.

"Can you, please, help me reach a book?" Tonks had her arms crossed and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Hermione stared back for a second, before she gave up. "Tonks. Please help me, _Tonks_", she sighed.

"Sure", Tonks said happily and followed her into the library. Hermione pointed at a thick light green book on the top shelf. Tonks groaned.

"Really?" she said. "The top shelf?"

Hermione nodded. Tonks sighed and started climbing the bookcase. She got the green book and jumped down.

"Thank you", Hermione said as she received the book. She went to her favourite armchair and sat down to read.

"Why do you read stuff like this?" Tonks said as she looked through the pile of read books at the table next to the chair. Hermione just shrugged. A sharp signal was heard through the house.

"Dinner", Tonks said. She took Hermiones hand as they went down to the dining room. The room was quite boring, with white walls and one single long table in the middle. Some women in aprons and less then a dozen kids were sitting on chairs around it. Most of the kids were under the age of three and no one was as old as Tonks. On the wall to the right from the door, were some pictures. Someone had painted the words _Ministry of Magic's Home for Orphaned Children_ over the pictures. Just a few weeks after Hermione had come to this place, she had asked Tonks why it didn't just say _Ministry of Magic's Orphanage_? Tonks had not been able to come up with a good answer.

Tonks' parents died before the war ended. She'd been eight. No one wanted to take in children at that time, so she had been stuck at the home. Then, when the war ended, there were many more orphaned children then usual. The ministry worked hard to get everyone a home. Most of them did, but not Tonks. She suspected herself that it was because some people freaked out when they saw her metamorph-ability. Others just wanted babies or toddlers. Tonks had grown older and soon she was starting Hogwarts. At that point, she had given up on new parents.

Hermione, though, were a bit different. She had been five years old when she and her parents were in a car accident. As a wizard was involved in the accident, some ministry workers had been there. They immediately saw that Hermione, who was the only survivor, was a witch. They brought her straight to the home. Tonks was twelve at that point and she bonded with the little girl. She told her everything about magic and Hogwarts and quidditch. Hermione could already read quite well and she loved the home's library. When Tonks left for Hogwarts in the autumn, Hermione read most of the days and when there was something she didn't understand, she wrote to Tonks. Tonks would always answer. That's were she was, in the library, when visitors came to pick a child to take home. Hermione wasn't interested in parents or a family. She was happy with her books and Tonks.

* * *

**I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Well, my plan didn't work out AT ALL. You know, that I was going to have ONE chapter for each year. I couldn't seem to finnish, so I figured you'd rather like me to update a little piece of it now instead of you waiting forever. But that also means that I'm probably going to update more soon, since I don't have much left. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Tonks opened the door to the home and found Hermione sitting anxiously on the bottom of the stairs.

"Tonks!" the eleven-year-old shouted and ran to greet her. She hugged her tight and when she let her go, Tonks smiled and said:

"I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, I'm out of school and I'm going to get us an own place."

It took Tonks quite a while to get custody of Hermione. It was in the beginning of august when Hermione finally stood with all her things in Tonks' new living room.

"So", Tonks said. "This is the living room and over there is the kitchen. Your room is through that door and my room is opposite. The bathroom is in the hall. Any questions?"

Hermione shook her head.  
"Good", Tonks said. "We'll have to unpack later, because I have to work."

"I thought you wanted to be an auror?" Hermione said.

"I do, but I'll start training ones you're in school. Until then I need to work somewhere, so I got a job in a mugglecafe."

"You? In a mugglecafe?" Hermione laughed.

"Hey! I can be a muggle! My father was a muggleborn, I know all about it. And I'll keep my hair natural boring brown."

"Yeah, you'll do great", Hermione said sarcastically. "With piles of fragile glass and plates with food. You won't drop a thing."

"Shut up, I'm awesome", Tonks said while trying not to smile. "Just bring a book or something and you can sit at a table. I only need to work a few more hours today."

"Ok", Hermione said and opened her trunk. She picked a heavy history book. Tonks looked at it.

"Why don't you read stuff that's less depressing?" she asked.

"It's not depressing!" Hermione said as they walked out of their apartment. "It's really interesting!"

"Sure", Tonks said sarcastically and opened the gate out to the busy London-street.

"It is!" Hermione insisted. "It's about Hogwarts and You-Know-Who…"

At the last name Tonks tensed a bit. But as Hermione kept talking about the book, she calmed down. Tonks never believed that Voldemort died. Just when the war ended, when she was just a lonely kid, she overheard two ministry workers talking about it. She hadn't really understood, but they were both aurors and neither of them believed in his death. When Tonks got older she read more about him and it didn't add up. How could a baby have killed the man who himself killed thousands of people? The man that even Albus Dumbledore couldn't hunt down?

"Tonks?"

"Um… what?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh", Tonks looked around. "It's over there."

"_Aunt Hilda's Coffee shop_", Hermione read from the sign.

"Yep", Tonks said. "That's where I work."

"And you call my book depressing", Hermione muttered.

"Come on, it's not that bad", Tonks said and looked through the window at the small round tables and the quietly talking people. "Now, how does my hair look?"

Hermione looked up at her.

"Brown", she said.

"Good", Tonks said and opened the door.

"There she is", a loud voice was heard from the counter. "You would think teenagers these days weren't wearing watches."

The voice's owner was a large woman in her fifties.

"That's my boss", Tonks whispered to Hermione. "Sorry, aunt Hilda", she said loudly. "I was picking up…"

"I don't want to hear excuses", Aunt Hilda said. "Just get to work."

"Sure", Tonks said and pointed to a table. "Sit down over there."

Hermione nodded and went over there.

At the end of the day, Tonks had managed to only broken one glass. She was quite proud.

"When can we get my books and stuff for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked on their way home.

"I'm free tomorrow", Tonks said. "We can go then."

"Great", Hermione said happily.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE MORE SOON!**

**I still like reviews... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank everyone who reads my story and especially those who follows and/or favourites and/or review it! I'm glad you like it. **

**Here's the rest of "Year 1". **

**(OH, and from now on, it may be hard to understand my story if you haven't read the books. Just a warning)**

* * *

"This is it", Tonks said as she and Hermione stopped between platform 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station. Hermione looked at her.

"Through there?" she asked, looking at the wall.

"Yep", Tonks smiled.

"Ok", Hermione took a deep breath and pushed her trolley in front of her towards the wall. She went a bit faster and suddenly, she was through. Tonks came just a moment later.

"Wow", Hermione said and watched the many people loaded trunks up on the large red train and said goodbye to their children.

"Yeah, this is awesome", Tonks said excitedly. "I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already!"

Hermione smiled up at her.  
"Come on", Tonks said and led the way to the train.

Together, they lifted the trunk up on the train.

"Now remember", Tonks began before she let Hermione get on board. "Don't think to much about which house you're going to be in; they're all good. Don't cross McGonagall… I learned that the hard way. And don't be scared of Hagrid, he's the nicest person there is. Oh, and also, buy some candy or something on the ride there", Tonks put some coins in Hermione's hand. "If you don't eat something, you'll starve."

"Okay, got it", Hermione said.

Tonks smiled and hugged her. The whistle blew.

"Ok, go", Tonks said and Hermione got on. Tonks closed the door behind her and waved as the train started to move.

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_I'm in Gryffindor! And you who thought I was going be in Ravenclaw. _

_Hogwarts is amazing! The castle is so big and the Great Hall's amazing! I can't wait to see the library tomorrow. _

_I met a few people on the train. For example one boy who's called Neville, who had lost his toad. I helped look for it. I also met Harry Potter, which was kind of cool, and a certain Ron Weasley. Ron was kind of rude, but Harry was a bit nicer. There are two other girls in my dorm; Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. I didn't really talk to them I just introduced myself. _

_Well, I've got to sleep now; see you at Christmas!_

_Love Hermione_

* * *

_Dear little firstie Hermione_

_Awesome, you're in Gryffindor! You know you're going to have to tell me some Gryffindor-secrets when you get back here at Christmas._

_That is kind of cool, that Harry Potter's in your year. And a Weasley? You know, I went to school with his older brothers. Charlie was even in my year. Bill was like two years older or something… I don't really remember. Ah well. Good times, Hogwarts. You're going to love it. _

_Now, don't read too much and PLEASE try to make some friends. _

_And write back soon! _

_Love Tonks _

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_Don't call me a firstie, it's not even a real word. _

_Really? You were friends with that idiot's older brothers? Then how come I've never met them? I've met most of your other friends!_

_I never read too much! And I've talked to some nice people in Hufflepuff and a few in Ravenclaw since I realized that the girls in my year in Gryffindor aren't that nice. Though Neville Longbottom is quite nice! I helped him with the history essay yesterday. _

_Ron Weasley keeps ignoring me and when I try to help him or something he just snaps at me. Why is he like that?_

_Answer please!_

_Love Hermione _

* * *

_Hello again, miss Granger!_

_First of all: You always read too much!_

_Second: That's good, that you made some friends. Different houses shouldn't be a reason not to be friends with someone. _

_Thirdly: You never met Charlie or Bill Weasley because Charlie left to study dragons in Romania (how cool, right?!) right after we finished our final year at Hogwarts. Bill, too, left. He's working in Egypt. _

_And finally: Ron Weasley sounds like an idiot. Don't let him bother you! Though, maybe you shouldn't correct him too much. I know you just want to help, but some guys don't like to be proved wrong. I know, it sounds stupid. It is stupid. Boys are stupid sometimes. _

_I still love you, even though Ron doesn't!_

_(As I said:) LOVE Tonks_

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_I stopped correcting him, but today in charms class I couldn't help myself. _

_We were taught Wingardium Leviosa and he was waving his arm like a crazy person and he pronounced it all wrong. I told him so and he just snapped, "Like you can do it" or something. So I did it. And I succeeded! But then after class he said really mean things about me to his friends. I still can't believe he thinks I'm so horrible. Am I really that horrible? No wonder people don't want to be friends with me. _

_Hermione _

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_Forget the last letter! I know it was just hours ago that I send that one, but you don't need to worry about all that. It's over, we're friends._

_Love Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Hermione…_

_WHAT? What's going on over there? I get this letter about him being horrible to you and then you write and say that you're friends with him?! I don't get it!_

_Write back and explain! Do I need to write a threatening note to that boy, or what?_

_Tonks _

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_No, everything is fine! We – I, Ron and Harry – became friends last night after the Halloween meal. They're actually quite nice. _

_By the way, Harry made the Gryffindor quidditch team! Youngest in a century. Pretty cool, huh? _

_And I'm doing really well in all the classes. Well, except for flying. I don't like the heights. _

_How's the auror-training going?_

_It's not that long to Christmas, so see you soon!_

_Love Hermione_

* * *

_Wotcher Hermione_

_Okay…? I guess I just have to believe you when you say that they're nice._

_Auror-training is going well. It's hard though, and I work crazy hours.  
There's this auror called Madeye Moody, (well, Madeye's not his real name) and he's training me. He's like a legend! Half the people in Azkaban are there because of him._

_You're right; it's not that long to Christmas! Can't wait to see you._

_Love Tonks _

* * *

Hermione sat alone on the train home for Christmas. She was flipping through books, looking for Nicholas Flamel. He didn't seem to be anywhere, which Hermione thought was really annoying. She sighed and closed the book; she would be in London any minute now. She decided to get her things together so she could get of the train as fast as possible ones it stopped. She also put on her coat. She looked out the window and noticed that the train finally was slowing down. She hurried to get her things out the compartment and when the train stopped, she was the first one out the door.

"Tonks!" she shouted when she went through the gate and saw the pink-haired auror-to-be.

"There you are!" Tonks exclaimed and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too", Hermione smiled.

"Come on", Tonks said and let her go. "I want to show you the apartment; I've decorated it!"

Tonks had _really_ decorated it. There were lots and lots of different shaped decorations in red and green. A large Christmas tree, covered in glitter and lights, took up most of the living room space. The fridge was full of food and there were already presents under the tree.

"Wow", Hermione said.

"I know, right?!" Tonks exclaimed proudly. "Go pack up!"

Hermione went to her bedroom and did what she was told. She thought about asking Tonks about Nicholas Flamel. But that would probably be a bad idea. She was training to be an auror, after all. And she was a rather sneaky person. She would probably be suspicious.

"Come on Hermione!" she heard Tonks shout. "How long does packing up take? Just throw your stuff out of the trunk and into the closet."

Hermione laughed and went out of her room.

"You know that's not how you…" Hermione trailed of as she came into the kitchen. There was a Christmas carol playing on very loud volume, mixed with Tonks own voice trying to sing along. Some smoke was coming from the oven and on top of it was a tray of unbaked Christmas cookies. The rest of the dough of the cookies lay on the table, surrounded by dishes and flour. Actually, the flour was everywhere: on the floor, some on the walls and especially on Tonks. Hermione burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Tonks giggled and continued to dance around. "Come here and help me with the cookies."

Hermione went over to her and immediately took out the tray from the oven. The cookies on it were black, hard and uneatable.

"Ah, well", Tonks said when she saw them. "Better luck with the next tray."

She picked up the tray on top of the oven and put it inside it. Hermione turned the heat down. A LOT. She then helped Tonks make the rest of the cookies, while singing along to the Christmas carols.

* * *

"It's snowing", Hermione said softly as she walked next to Tonks into the cemetery.

"Yeah", Tonks smiled. "It's nice."

They walked quietly row after row, until they came to a tall light-coloured headstone.

_Ted Tonks_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_1953 – 1981_

_Beloved and missed parents_

Tonks stood quietly for several minutes, just looking at it. Hermione studied her sister's face for traces of tears, but there were none.

"Hi mum, hi dad", Tonks finally said, smiling sadly.

Hermione, too, smiled and backed away slightly to give Tonks some privacy.

"I've missed you", Tonks said and sank down on her knees. "I'm sorry I don't come by as often, but Moody is really driving with me. He's a good teacher, though, and I'm learning a lot. And Hermione's been at Hogwarts for several months now. It's crazy really, how fast time goes by. But we're doing well. I wish you were here to see that. I really wish you were here to see how well I'm doing… I just really wish you were here."

Tonks stood up, once again just looking at the headstone. She studied every inch of it and reached out to trace the letters with her fingers. Finally tears were running down her cheeks. Soundlessly Tonks cried. After a few minutes she stepped back and soon felt a small hand slip into hers. Hermione stood quietly by her side. Tonks smiled through her tears and squeezed the young girl's hand back.

* * *

"Tonks", Hermione said carefully while stirring her spoon around in her cereal.

"Hm?" Tonks answered without looking up from _the Daily Prophet_.

"Do you know how your parents died?"

Tonks looked up.

"What?"

"Do you know how your parents died?" Hermione repeated.

Tonks looked at her for a long moment.

"I do", she then replied. "The war was going on. They were killed."

"Yeah, I know that", Hermione said and chose her words carefully when asking the next question. "But do you know who did it?"

"I do", Tonks replied after a moment of silence. "I do know who killed my parents and I also know that person's in Azkaban."

Hermione was quiet for a while, so Tonks went back to her newspaper, believing that she was finished. But Hermione started talking again.

"My parents died in a car accident", she said slowly. "But what if it was all my fault?"

Tonks frowned.

"How could it be your fault?"

"Because I remember a light: an unnatural light. Magic. What if I was doing accidental magic and got my dad to crash?"

"Hermione", Tonks said and bent over to take the eleven-year-old's hands. "That was not what happened. The magic you saw was from the other car, the car that crashed into you. There was a wizard driving that car and he tried to stop it with the help of magic. He was drunk. It was his fault. Not yours."

Hermione looked at her, frowning.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am", Tonks nodded. "I can try to get the file about it and you can see it for yourself."

"You would do that?" Hermione smiled slightly.

"Of course!"

"Thanks."

"Anytime sis."

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holidays went by fast and soon Hermione was back at Hogwarts. Though having a lot to do, with homework, Nicolas Flamel, Norbert the Dragon and other stuff, she still wrote frequently to Tonks who replied back. One of the letters Hermione got was:

_HERMIONE!_

_WHY DID I GET A "FUNNY" LETTER FROM CHARLIE WEASLEY, TELLING ME HIS BROTHER AND HIS FIRST-YEAR FRIENDS SENT HIM A DRAGON?! Of course he didn't realised that you; Hermione, MY SISTER, was one of the said friends. He just thought it was a funny story! WHERE DID YOU GET A DRAGON? _

_Tonks_

Hermione had written an answer fast, reassuring her that all was fine and the dragon was gone and nobody was hurt. She didn't tell her about Ron's injured hand or the fact that they were caught. She didn't tell her about the detention they received or that Harry saw Voldemort. She talked about other things like the upcoming exams and how mad Madeye seemed to be.

And she didn't tell her sister about the horrifying night under the trapdoor. She kept it all to herself.

* * *

After an uneventful train ride back to London Hermione, Harry and Ron went through the gateway together. They could immediately hear Ginny, Ron's little sister, squealing. Mrs Weasley greeted them and Harry thanked her for his Christmas presents.

"Ready, are you?"

Hermione turned around to see a large, purple-faced man, glaring at Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" mrs Weasley said.

Hermione stared at the man. _Really? That's Harry's uncle?! _

"In a manner of speaking", he said. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day."

Then the man started walking away. Hermione stared after him. _How could someone be so unpleasant?_

"See you over the summer, then", Harry said.

"Hope you have – er – a good holiday", Hermione said uncertainly. _No one would be able to have a good time in the same house as that man. _

"Oh I will", Harry said. Hermione looked at him, surprised. "_They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer."

Hermione was about to tell him to not do anything stupid, but she restrained herself and just smiled and waved as he walked after his uncle.

"Where are your parents, Hermione?" mrs Weasley asked nicely.

Both Hermione and Ron were about to say something when Tonks stumbled into view.

"I'm sorry, Hermione", she said as she gave her a big hug. "Madeye is mad, he wouldn't let me go. But look at you! Have you grown since Christmas? And what in god's name have you been doing this year?!"

"It's ok, Tonks", Hermione laughed, ignoring the other questions.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"Mrs Weasley!" Tonks said, surprised. "Long time, no see."

"You know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah", Tonks smiled. "Do you remember I told you I was good friends with Charlie, the second in the Weasley clan? So I met mrs Weasley quite a few times. And I believe she knew my mother."

"I did", mrs Weasley said with a sad smile. "She was a couple of years younger than me. I tutored her a year in Herbology."

"Yeah, she was bad at plants", Tonks said a bit distracted. "So you must be Ron, right?"

Hermione could see that Tonks was on the way of saying something stupid about how Ron had behaved towards her in the beginning of the year.

"Come on, Tonks", she said hurriedly. "Let's go! Bye Ron."

Hermione grabbed Tonks' arm and tried to drag her away.

"Yeah ok", Tonks said. "Nice seeing you, mrs Weasley!"

"You too, dear!"

* * *

**You know…**

**I love reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been in England on vacation for 10 days and I've just started my summer job, so I haven't had much time to write. **

**Here's the beginning of "year 2".**

**Hope you'll like it! **

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, writing a letter to Ron. She couldn't believe what Ron had written to her the day before. He was going to try to save Harry from his uncle and aunt's place. Neither Hermione nor Ron had gotten any reply-letters from Harry through the whole summer, but she couldn't believe something was wrong. So she didn't really understand why Harry needed rescuing but she knew that Ron's plan could end badly. But she didn't write that. She just wrote that she was worried and asked him to reply as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to see them. But it was still a couple of weeks left before the first of September. She sat up straighter as she realized something.

"Tonks?" she said.

"Hum?" Tonks answered while trying to clean the oven.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"Next week", Tonks answered. "Oh come on!" she then exclaimed. "Why doesn't this work?! I remember my mum was good at these kinds of housecleaning spells. So why can't I do it?!"

"Okay", Hermione replied to her answer on Diagon Alley. She didn't bother saying anything about the cleaning. She was used to that; Tonks had never been a good cleaner.

She quickly wrote down a question if they wanted to meet her at Diagon Alley the week after.

"Do you need to borrow Betsy?" Tonks asked. Betsy was Tonks' owl.

"No, Errol is still here", Hermione said and pointed to the tired owl on the windowsill.

"Oh", Tonks said and took a closer look at him. "He doesn't look to well."

"No, I know", Hermione said, frowning. "I wrote that in the letter."

She went over and tied the letter to the owl's leg and opened the window so he could fly away.

"Fly, birdie, fly!" Tonks sang dramatically.

Hermione just shook her head at her sister's random silliness. Tonks giggled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tonks asked.

"I'm going to get back to my homework", Hermione said and pulled out a history book.

"Oh no, you're not!" Tonks said and snatched the book away. "You've been studying the whole summer. You're twelve years old for heaven's sake! You need a break."

Ten minutes later, the two sisters stood outside a muggle cinema.

"Pick a movie", Tonks said.

But before Hermione even had began looking at the different posters, Tonks exclaimed:

"Oh, can't we watch _Aladdin_?"

Hermione laughed at her excitement over the Disney film.

"Sure", she said and Tonks hurried away to by tickets.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tonks and Hermione were back at the apartment.

"See?" Tonks smiled. "That was fun!"

"Yeah", Hermione admitted. "It was."

"I'll go get us something to eat", Tonks said and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, come look!"

Hermione walked in and saw a big school owl in the table.

"My Hogwarts letter!" she said and ran forward. She took the letter from the owl and ripped it open. Meanwhile, Tonks gave the owl some water before he took of.

"There's a lot of Gilderoy Lockhart books in here", Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh no", Tonks frowned. "I don't like that dude."

"Why not? He's fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've met him in real life", Tonks said as if that was an explanation to why she didn't like him.

"Oh really?" Hermione said. "When?"

"I don't remember, couple of years ago. And it doesn't matter when; the point is that he's an idiot."

"I don't believe you", Hermione said determined. "I mean, look here. A _teacher_ wants us to read his books."

Tonks took the letter and looked through it.

"Well, maybe it's a crazy teacher", she said and gave it back.

"Wouldn't be the first crazy teacher I've met", Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

A week later, Hermione was pulling Tonks around in Diagon Alley.

"Let's go to Gringotts", Tonks said. "We'll find them there or later."

"Okay", Hermione sighed.

They walked along the busy street. There were many families who seemed to be shopping for school supplies. Kids were running around with their parents screaming not to go to far away. A whole bunch of teenagers stood outside the Quidditch Shop, looking at the newest Nimbus. But Hermione couldn't see any Weasleys anywhere.

"Come on, I've got to change the muggle money I've earned at Aunt Hilda's into real money", Tonks said as they walked up the stairs to the bank.

"You know, muggles would have argued that it's their money that are real", Hermione pointed out. "I think I'm going to stay out here and look for them."

"Okay, but don't go anywhere without telling me", Tonks said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah", Hermione replied, without really paying attention.

Tonks rolled her eyes and went inside. Hermione kept glancing up and down the street. She knew she would be able to spot the Weasleys red hair from where she stood, on top of the stairs. But to her surprise, it wasn't the Weasley hair that caught her gaze; it was a large man, who went by the name of Hagrid, and a black-haired boy with glasses.

She grinned.  
"Harry! Harry! Over here!" she yelled, trying to get his attention. She saw them turn towards her and she sprinted down to them.

"What happened to you're glasses?" she asked as she saw the broken glass in front of Harry's eyes. She remembered her manners and said hello to Hagrid instead of waiting for a reply. "Oh it's wonderful to see you two again… Are you coming to Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys", he replied.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait", Hagrid said and nodded towards something behind them.

Hermione turned around and saw Ron, Percy, the twins and a man who couldn't be anyone but _mr_ Weasley, coming their way. Mr Weasley were just relieved to have found the supposable lost Harry, while the twins and Ron seemed more interested where Harry had come out. Hermione guessed that Harry's first time in the Floo had gone wrong.

"Knockturn Alley", she heard Hagrid answer to Ron's intrest.

Hermione frowned. She'd heard about that place from Tonks, who'd been there on work stuff. It wasn't a good place, she knew that much. Just then mrs Weasley and Ginny came running. Mrs Weasley was, as expected, frantic. She cleaned Harry of and mr Weasley fixed his glasses. She then thanked Hagrid a lot. When the large man then left, the rest of them climbed up the stairs of Gringotts.

"Guess who I saw at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.

"Who?"

"Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius buy anything?" mr Weasley asked, seemingly very interested in the subject.

"No", Harry replied. "He was selling."

"So he's worried", mr Weasley said, satisfied. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

Mrs Weasley immediately told him to be careful and mr Weasley took that as an insult, but he got distracted ones they got inside.

"So you've found them", Tonks said as she waited for a goblin to give her the galleons.

"I did", Hermione smiled.

Both mr and mrs Weasley greeted Tonks. Mr Weasley was, of course, very interested in the muggle money she had.

"Meet you back here", Ron said to Hermione as the Weasleys and Harry made their way down to their vaults.

Hermione nodded and walked over to Tonks who was arguing with a goblin. The argumentation ended in time with the Weasleys and Harry's comeback.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts was full of people, all there to see the famous Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione was as excited as many of them but Tonks was making faces every time he spoke.

"Where did Harry go?" Hermione asked Ron, looking around in the large crowd.

"Over there", Ron replied and pointed towards a mop of black hair.

They fought their way over and did not only find Harry, but Ginny and, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you", Ron said when he saw Malfoy. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley", Malfoy shot back. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot."

Hermione could Ron's face turning red and thought about jumping in before he did something stupid. As she watched him she noticed that Ginny's face also had turned red. But before she could contemplate more about the Weasley-sibling's similar redness, she and Harry had to stop Ron from attacking the blonde boy.

"Ron!"

Hermione turned her head towards the voice and saw mr Weasley who struggled to reach them. Fred and George were following him.

"What are you doing?" Mr Weasley continued. "It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley."

Once again Hermione turned he head. This time it was a blonde man with a haughty expression. He stopped behind Malfoy and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Only then Hermione could see the resemblance. The man had to be Draco Malfoy's father.

"Lucius", mr Weasley greeted coldly.

_Ok then_, Hermione thought. _Lucius Malfoy. _

Mr Malfoy replied mr Weasley with a rude comment about the Weasley-family's economical standards. _Like father, like son,_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Dear me", mr Malfoy then said. "What's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgrace the name of wizard, Malfoy", mr Weasley shot back. Hermione applauded him in her mind.

"Clearly", mr Malfoy said and moved his eyes from the angry Weasley, over to Hermione herself. She tensed a bit under his cold gaze. But before anyone could say anything, Tonks came up to them.

"Lucius", she greeted him coldly and put a protective arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione looked up at her, surprised. She had no idea Tonks knew Malfoy. Or at least knew who he was.

"Nymphadora", mr Malfoy sneered back. _And apparently, Malfoy knows Tonks. _"Your's, I believe?" he nodded towards the confused Hermione. "And I who thought you'd learned something about mu…"

"Keep your mouth shut", Tonks interrupted, growling.

Malfoy sneered at the hatefully glaring woman, before turning back to mr Weasley, who at that point looked ready to kill someone. Preferably Malfoy himself.

"The company you keep, Weasley… and I who thought your family could sink no lower…"

Hermione could feel Tonks tightening her grip around her shoulders. Hermione was prepared for her sister draw her wand or at least say something back, but before any of that happened, mr Weasley shot forward like a bullet. He knocked mr Malfoy into a bookshelf. Hermione watched, horrified, while the twins and Ron cheered and Tonks tried to pull mr Weasley away from the other man. She didn't succeed, but Hagrid came over and manage to pull them apart. He got a grip on both men, but didn't last long; Malfoy pulled himself free and with one last snide remark, he stepped out of the shop with his son at his heels.

* * *

**That's it and if you got some time to kill... send me a review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM really sorry that I took so long... But here it is and hopefully I'll be faster with the next chapter.**

* * *

"_Where are they?"_ Hermione thought angrily as she closed yet another compartment door. She'd been looking for Harry and Ron for ages and she was getting tired of it. She was about to start her second year at Hogwarts and she couldn't even find her two best friends. Where could they really be – they were on a train! It wasn't like they could hide anywhere.

She sighed and decided to give up. They would have to find her. So she went back to the compartment where she had put her trunk. The one that was occupied by Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"Hi guys, can I sit with you?" Hermione asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sure", Dean said, before getting back to the game of Exploding Snap he was playing with Seamus.

"Where're Harry and Ron?" Neville asked as she sat down.

"I don't know, I can't find them", Hermione replied. "Have you seen them?"

"No, sorry", Neville said and the other two shook their heads.

Hermione sighed and leaned back. She closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts of Harry and Ron away.

But then she couldn't help but think about what had happened just a week ago, when she and Tonks had gotten back from Diagon Alley. Tonks had immediately gone into the kitchen but Hermione didn't know if she was cooking or just making loud noises. She hadn't said a word to Hermione the whole day. But then, the morning after, she had acted normal. Or at least tried to.

So basically, Hermione had still no idea how Tonks knew Malfoy and Malfoy knew Tonks in their unwanted manner.

The rest of the train ride was quiet for Hermione's part. Dean and Seamus talked the whole time and Neville occasionally put his thoughts into words. Hermione gave up on their quidditch-conversation after fifteen minutes and dug up a book from her trunk. By the time the train stopped, she'd finished the book.

Even in the Great Hall, Hermione couldn't find Harry and Ron. So she sat trough the sorting, applauded the new gryffindors (especially Ginny Weasley) and ate her dinner in silence. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she'd always had a hard time talking to kids her own age. She liked literature, not quidditch. She didn't care about clothes and makeup or hair, like other girls. She enjoyed reading and studying.

Hermione stopped chewing on her chocolate cake when she overheard bits of what a few older gryffindors were whispering about.

"Did you hear?"

"About Potter and Weasley?"

"Yeah! They got here in a flying car. And they crashed!"

"I heard that they were expelled…"

Hermione frowned. That was just ridiculous! Even Ron and Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to fly a car. Where would they even get a _flying_ car? Hermione snorted to herself. But deep inside she couldn't help but consider that as the truth. Harry and Ron _were _really stupid and "brave" sometimes…

_Finally!_ Hermione thought as she came up to the Fat Lady. Because in front of the painting stood her two best friends.  
"There you are!" she said as they turned around. "Where have you been? The most ridiculous – someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car."

"Well, we haven't been expelled", Harry said in a voice that was supposed to be assuring.

It was like a stone dropped in Hermione's stomach.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?"

"Skip the lecture", Ron said, tapping his foot impatiently. "And tell us the new password."

Neither Ron nor Harry seemed to notice the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"It's _wattlebird_", she answered even though she felt like she was going to throw up. "But that's not the…"

She was interrupted as the portrait swung open and a lot of noises reached her ears. Harry and Ron were greeted with applauses from the whole common room and were shoved inside faster then Hermione could say "… point."

Hermione frowned, as she had to hurry inside before the portrait closed. Everyone in the common room was focused on Harry and Ron. Also, Ron and Harry seemed to enjoy the attention.

Hermione turned around, still with a heavy feeling in her stomach. She hurried up the stairs and disappeared into her dorm. Tears were already falling as she threw herself on the bed.

_How could they be so stupid? _She thought angrily. _They could have been seriously hurt in that crash! _

She rolled over and opened her trunk. With one hand she dug around in it, for once not caring about the mess she made. She soon found what she'd been looking for and fished it up. The small red box drew a slight smile to her lips, even though the tears didn't stop running.

Placing the item on her pillow, Hermione lay on her stomach and opened it.

A stack of muggle photographs. A three-year-old Hermione, a woman and a man smiled up at her from the first picture. Hermione smiled with them.

_Hi mum, hi dad._

Hermione's anger with Ron and Harry grew as she looked through the pictures in the box. The perfectly healthy and happy couple in these pictures were dead because of a _car crash_. They never got to see their daughter go to school, they never learned about magic. They never got to celebrate their 10th wedding day. All because of a car crash.

_How could they be so stupid?_ Hermione thought again, as angry tears fell.

* * *

Hermione was already eating breakfast and reading a Gilderoy Lockhart book in the Great Hall when Harry and Ron stumbled in.

"Morning", Harry said.

"Morning", Hermione replied stiffly. She was still mad at them.

The owl post came not long after that. Hermione looked up, hoping to see Betsy, Tonks' owl. But no such luck. But a familiar blur of grey landed in the milk.

"Errol!" Ron groaned.

Hermione looked the owl over, but he seemed to be fine after the crash.

"Oh no", Ron said and Hermione hurried to reassure him:

"It's all right, he's still alive."

"It's not that", Ron said and pointed towards a bright red envelope that Errol probably brought him. Hermione looked at him weirdly, forgetting her anger for a second; it was only a letter.

"She's… she's sent me a Howler", Ron said faintly.

Hermione nearly laughed out loud. _A Howler?!_ That sounded ridiculous. But both Ron and Neville looked strangely pale and almost scared. With a stammering voice Neville told Ron to open it. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ron did what Neville said with shaking hands. Then Hermione understood why it was called a Howler.

Mrs Weasley's screaming voice was coming out of the envelope, only very, _very_ much louder. Hermione instantly put her hands over her ears, which, unfortunately, didn't help much.

Mrs Weasley screamed for a long while about the stolen car and the trouble mr Weasley was in and how she would send them home if they did anything more stupid (which Hermione knew they would anyway).

When the screaming finally died out, the whole hall was looking at them. Some of the students were laughing but others looked sympathetic. They all soon turned away and continued talking to each other. Ron sat back up, from his place under the table, his face bright red.

"Well…" Hermione said to break the awkward silence that followed.

But apparently Ron took her "well…" the wrong way.

"Don't tell me I deserved it", he snapped.

Hermione instantly felt the anger return, cold and white.

"You're an idiot", she hissed and both Harry and Neville looked up at her unusually angry tone. "Actually, you're both idiots", she sent a glare to Harry as well. "You flew a car to Hogwarts! You could've been killed! And it's a miracle that you weren't."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him of right away.

"No, Ronald, you don't get to defend yourself! What the two of you did was stupid and dangerous. Car crashes kills people, and those cars aren't even flying! _My parents_ died in a car crash!"

A thick silence lay on top of the twelve-year-olds. Ron and Harry as well as Neville, stared at her. Not able stand their looks, Hermione stood up and grabbed her book.

"You could've been killed", she said again before she walked away.

The tears didn't show up until Hermione had reached the practically empty common room. She sat down on the couch and wiped them away impatiently.

_Stupid, stupid boys._

What if they'd really been killed? What would she do then? They were her best friends in the whole world. She hadn't had such a good relationship with anyone, except Tonks. She needed them and they probably needed her.

So Hermione sat there, alone in the common room, drowning in thoughts and what-ifs. Then the portrait burst open and the two friends came in. They were both unusually quiet. They reached her and sat down by her side. Hermione wiped away a few more tears; she didn't like crying in front of people.

"We're sorry Hermione", Ron said after a while. Harry nodded.

Hermione had to admit, that was nice to hear.

"And about your parents…" Ron trailed of, not really knowing what to say.

"We're sorry about that too", Harry said. "We didn't know that was how they died."

"Oh, so you wouldn't have ridden a car if you knew that was how my parents died", Hermione said, unable to stop herself.

"Um…" Ron said.

"Well…" Harry continued Ron's thoughts.

"No, sorry", Hermione muttered. "I didn't mean that. I'm just…"

"Sad?" Ron suggested.

"No, rather angry", Hermione said.

"Oh."

"We're sorry."

"Yeah!"

"It's ok", Hermione said. "You're both fine anyway. But it was really stupid!"

"Yeah, really stupid", Harry hastily agreed.

There was a short silence.

"But kind of cool", Ron couldn't help but say.

Two glares were sent his way.

* * *

**I love that people follows and favorites my story!**

**A review or two would be nice though! I get this amazing feeling in my stomach whenever I read the reviews I receive...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm slow with updates... Sorry...**

* * *

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. Malfoy just brought up some memories and stuff… He makes me so mad! Nothing you need to worry about, though!_

_And it's all better now and ones again, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to put all my stuff on you. _

_So how's my favourite Hogwarts student? _

_I heard about the flying car… How're you doing?_

_Write me back!_

_Love Tonks _

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_It's all right! I get why you've been distant… well, actually I don't. How come you know Malfoy Senior? And he seemed to know you, as well! What's going on? _

_Yeah, they're killing me, those two idiots. But they're both fine, even after crashing into the Whomping Willow._

_And I'm fine as well. We talked. I told them about my parents and they said they're sorry. _

_Love you lots!_

_Hermione _

* * *

_Wotcher Hermione!_

_THEY CRASHED INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW?! How did they manage that? I mean, there is ONE dangerous, fighting tree at the school grounds, how could they hit just that?! _

_I'm glad they're fine, but seriously, that was really stupid of them. But it's good that you've talked. _

_I'll tell you about my business with the Malfoys some other time. It's nothing to worry about. _

_I'll try to answer your letters as fast as I can, but Mad-Eye driving me insane as usual. _

_Love Tonks _

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_I can't believe you don't like Gilderoy Lockhart! He's amazing! Have you even read his books? They're really good. I can't believe one person has managed to do all that. Today he told us how he got rid of a vampire. It was really inspiring. _

_I know my friends are stupid. But they're still my best friends. _

_Okay, I'll accept your answer on the Malfoys for now. But you are going to tell me at one point. _

_Today Malfoy said something to me… Ron and I were watching Harry's quidditch practice and then suddenly the Slytherins came marching in. So we went down to see what was going on. _

_Apparently the Slytherins had Snape's "permission" to use the field to practice with their new Seeker. And that seeker turned out to be Malfoy. But he's not really that good! And he'd just bought himself in: his dad had paid for Nimbus 2001s for the whole team. _

_So when he started picking on the Weasleys (like usual) I got mad and told him that. And then he got mad and called me a "mudblood". I had no idea what it meant but everyone went crazy, so I figured it must have been bad. _

_Ron was the quickest to defend me; it was very sweet of him. But he got his wand out and cast a hex on Malfoy. And I should probably tell you that Ron's wand broke in the flying-car-crash (he tried to fix it with tape), so the hex backfired and hit Ron instead. I think. It all went really fast. Anyway, he started throwing up snails! So Harry and I took him to Hagrid and then Ron and Hagrid told Harry (who didn't know either) and I what that word means. It's really bad! But you probably already knew that. _

_And then Hagrid said something really sweet! He told me that there wasn't a spell that I can't do. He really thinks I'm a good witch. _

_How's training going? Are you an auror yet? _

_Love Hermione_

* * *

Tonks was trailing after Damien, a fellow auror-trainee, inside the Ministry. They were about to go out on field training, which was one of the things that Tonks enjoyed the most with auror training.

"Hold on", she called out as they past her office space. "I've just got to check if I've got an owl from Hermione."

"Who?" Damien asked as Tonks disappeared inside.

She did indeed found a large grey owl on her desk.

"My little sister, Hermione", Tonks replied as she took the letter that was tied to the owl's leg.

"You have a sister called Hermione?" Damien raised an eyebrow. "Your parents named their daughters Nymphadora and Hermione? Quite a mouthful, I've got to say."

Tonks send him a glare.

"No, she's not my biological sister", she said as she opened the letter. "I met her after my parents died. I was twelve, she was five and we're both orphans. She lives with me now."

"Oh", Damien said shamefully. He started apologising, but Tonks paid him no attention since she was reading the letter. She sighed when she got to the part with her telling Hermione about the Malfoys at some point. Hermione was right; she had to tell her sometime soon.

"You know", Damien said even though Tonks was still reading. "I really think…"

"WHAT?!" Tonks exclaimed, staring at the paper.

"What? What is it?" Damien asked, alarmed.

Tonks still didn't acknowledge him.

"He called her what?!" she muttered under her breath as she read about Hermione's encounter with Malfoy Jr. "That little rat!"

"What?" Damien was looking really confused. "Who's a rat?"

"I'm going to kill him…" Tonks muttered but was interrupted by Mad-Eye.

"What are you ladies doing?" he shouted from the hallway just outside the office. "Get out here!"

Damien hurried outside, but Tonks took time to put the letter away, thank the owl and grab a handful of peanuts from a bag on the desk before she followed them.

When she got home, late that night, she sat down to write a reply to the letter.

_Hello my sweet, nerdy little sister_

_I can't believe Malfoy said that to you! You're right, I do know what it is and it's such a nasty word. The only thing I can say to you is; don't think about it. Ignore Malfoy. People who treat you like that do not even deserve a place in your thoughts. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You're a beautiful, intelligent, friendly witch! And Hagrid's right, you're really talented. So promise me you won't let people like Malfoy bother you!_

_Let's forget everything about Malfoy and go from one idiot to another. Lockhart._

_Do you really find that guy inspirational? Really? _

_If you ask me, he's a moron. But that's only if you ask me… _

_Auror training is going great so far! But no, I'm not an auror yet. Sadly. It'll be a while, too. I've probably got like two more years in training before I'm a qualified auror. If I do well, I'll be done before you start your fourth year._

_Anyway, love you lots _

_Tonks_

She decided to wait until the morning before sending the response, since she was really tired and probably forgot to write something. So she left the parchment on the table and went straight to bed.

Tonks woke up to a very strange sound. Groaning, she opened her eyes, ever just slightly. The sight that met her made her groan even louder and turn around in the bed. The annoying sound's owner was a reddish owl. She knew the owl belonged to Mad-Eye, which meant that the auror wanted her to get up and get to work.

The owl was now really loud and annoying.

"Shut up", Tonks snapped and put a pillow over her head.

Still the owl wouldn't budge and finally Tonks sat up in the bed. She placed her feet on the floor and took the note that was attached to the owl.

As expected it was from Mad-Eye.

_Get down here. _

Tonks turned the note around to see if it said anything more on the other side. But no, that was it. Mad-Eye was not a man of words.

Sighing, Tonks got up and got ready. When she was done, she quickly sealed the letter to Hermione and sent it away with Betsy, before she apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

"Grey! Can't you even throw a straight _stupefy_?!" Mad-Eye barked at one of the auror-trainees.

Tonks smirked at Lizzie Grey, who just happened to be Tonks' opponent in this duel. Lizzie frowned and got more aggressive. Unfortunately for her, that also made her more careless. Not long after that, Tonks held Lizzie's wand in her hand and Mad-Eye growled:

"You really need to improve that technique of yours."

Lizzie was still frowning, but nodded at the senior auror. When Mad-Eye turned away to yell at some other people, Tonks walked up to Lizzie and handed her the wand.

"It was a good duel", Tonks said and patted her shoulder.

"No, it wasn't", Lizzie said. "You beat the crap out of me."

Tonks laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm just that good", she winked.

Lizzie shook her head but finally cracked a smile. In the background they could hear Mad-Eye yelling: "Are you an _idiot_?" to someone, which changed Lizzie's smile into laughter.

"Ah", Tonks said, grinning. "The beauty of field training: Mad-Eye shouting himself hoarse."

They both laughed harder.

Tonks and Lizzie were not the only ones who'd finished their duel. Actually there were only a couple of duels that were still going on.

"We should move", Lizzie said and nodded towards Damien and a guy called Nick, who both were firing hexes like crazy.

Tonks agreed and they moved from their place in the middle of the room towards the wall on their left.

"How did you do that thingy with the shield?" Lizzie asked. Tonks just stared at her. "You know", Lizzie tried again. "That thingy…? With the shield…?"

"Oh that!" Tonks exclaimed. "I'll show you."

They made sure that they weren't in the crossfire, before stopping. With her best effort, Tonks tried to explain the movement of the wand to make the shield cover larger areas or staying in the same place for a longer time.

"Oh, like this?" Lizzie asked and swished her wand.

"Yeah, like that", Tonks nodded.

"_Look out!_" someone suddenly screamed and darkness covered Tonks' eyes.

* * *

When Tonks finally returned to consciousness, the first thing she felt was a killer headache. She groaned softly, but didn't open her eyes. She felt someone take her hand and she got confused. Where was she? What time was it? Was she late for work? Had Mad-Eye come to yell at her? She opened one eye a little bit and saw not an angry Mad-Eye, but a concerned Lizzie. Even more confused, she opened the other eye.

"Tonks!" Lizzie exclaimed in a whisper. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

"Eh…" was the only thing Tonks could say. She tried to sit up straighter, but her head and Lizzie protested loudly. But as Tonks saw the surroundings, she realised she had no idea where she was.

Apparently Lizzie saw her confusion, because she said:

"You're in St Mungos. Nick, the jerk, manage to hit you with some type of spell. He's really bad at aiming. Anyway, the spell didn't do much damage, but the healers want to keep you in here for the night."

"Oh", Tonks sank back down on the pillows. She brought a hand up to her head and rubbed it. In an instant she found a cup of potion, held by Lizzie, in front of her.

"Drink this", Lizzie ordered.

Tonks took the cup from her and sniffed on the contents before taking a sip. She pulled a face at the horrible taste, but drowned the remaining of it. Immediately she felt the headache clear away.

"Oh, that's good", she said with a happy sigh. "Couldn't you have started with that?"

"Ops", Lizzie said shrugging apologetically.

Now when the headache was almost entirely gone, Tonks felt a strange wave of tiredness coming over her. She closed her eyes.

"The healer said that tiredness could be a side affect from the potion", Lizzie said.

"Well, he or she was right", Tonks murmured almost asleep already.

Lizzie giggled quietly.

"Mad-Eye was furious with Nick", she whispered.

Tonks grinned slightly and with the thought of Mad-Eye yelling at Nick, she fell asleep.

* * *

_Dear Tonks_

_Are you okay? You really freaked me out when you wrote to me and said that you were in the hospital. How are you feeling? Are they sure there's nothing major wrong with you? _

_I don't understand how Nick could be able to hit you? He's not that bad at aiming, is he? (By the way, Nick is the blonde one, right? The one I met a few times this summer?)_

_I've got two things to tell you. _

_One: Harry found out that Filch is a squib. Did you know that?_

_And two: He was invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. Nick also told him to bring Ron and I. It's on Halloween, so we'll miss the Halloween dinner. But it's not every day you get invited to a Deathday Party, right? _

_I didn't even know ghosts celebrated their Deathday. It'll be interesting. _

_Write back and tell me how you are!_

_Love Hermione_

* * *

_Yellow Hermione! _

_Haha, a yellow Hermione. That would be you if you were sorted into Hufflepuff. Ha, get it?_

_Anyway, I'm fine! But yeah, Nick is that bad at aiming. Everything that happened was that I was unconscious for a while and then I got a bad headache when I woke up. That's it, so I'm seriously fine!_

_I didn't know that ghosts celebrated Deathdays either. It sounds a bit depressing, don't you think? But make sure to write to me and tell me how it was!_

_But I did figure that Filch's a squib. He never did/does any magic and he hates the students, which could be because they can do magic and he can't. _

_I wish I had time to write more, but since I lost a day of training, Mad-Eye seems to think I should work twice as hard._

_Well, love you anyway! _

_Tonks _

* * *

_Tonks!_

_The scariest thing happened today! _

_Harry, Ron and I were on our way back from the Deathday Party (which wasn't at all good) and when we got up to the second floor, there was a lot of water on the floor. But the scary thing was that mrs Norris, you know; Filch's cat, hung from a torch bracket, petrified! All stiff and lifeless. Not only that but someone had written on the wall with what looked like blood. It said: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." _

_Creepy, right? _

_Then the whole school turned up, on their way to their common rooms, and Filch came as well. He was so angry and shocked and sad over mrs Norris, that I actually felt bad for him. But then he accused Harry of doing that to her and most of my sympathy went away. If Dumbledore hadn't shown right then, I don't what he would have done. But Dumbledore assured him that mrs Norris wasn't dead, "just" petrified. _

_Dumbledore also asked me and Harry and Ron to go with him to his office and then he asked what happened. We said we didn't know and then he said that we could go. _

_It was really scary and strange. I have no idea what the Chamber of Secrets is. Do you? _

_If you do, please tell me about it! _

_Love Hermione_

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think about the chapter and the story in general; send me a review! **


End file.
